The Doodlebops: Abracadeedee It's Magic
The Doodlebops: Abracadeedee It's Magic is a Doodlebops DVD. It contains three episodes from the first season of The Doodlebops (series), as well as a bonus episode. Episodes *Glad Sad Bumpy Grumpy *Fast and Slow Moe *Abracadeedee Bonus episode *What Did You See Today? Bonus feature *Abracadabra music video Episode descriptions *'Glad Sad Bumpy Grumpy:' The DoodlebopsTM are dressed as superheroes today but they can't find anyone to help. Mudge is as grumpy as ever and declares that they will never make him smile. This sounds like a job for three super-Doodle-heroes! They try jokes, funny faces and everything they can think of but nothing seems to work. Only when they give Mudge his very own superhero cape and mask does the cranky cat break into a big grin. The Doodle-heroes save the day! *'Fast and Slow Moe:' All of Moe's energetic running around is getting on everyone's nerves. Rooney's new invention - the Super Slow Speed Simulator - should slow him down a bit. Unfortunately, when he tries it out Moe gets zapped into ultra slow motion and the machine breaks down before they can put him back to normal. Rooney and Deedee soon realize that all of the super speedy activity is what makes Moe so special. They fix the machine and get Moe back up to speed just in time for the concert. *'Abracadeedee:' Deedee is having trouble with her new magic act. She keeps making things disappear but cannot make them appear again. Things are really getting out of hand when she makes Mudge disappear and can't bring him back. She keeps working and finally manages to make Mudge reappear, just in time to take his bow at the concert. *'What Did You See Today?:' The DoodlebopsTM have a great new song but it doesn't have any words. Try as they might they just can't think of a topic for the lyrics. After a few false starts they decide to go out to the park to look for inspiration and end up writing fantastic lyrics about everything they see and do that day. Trivia *Three uploads by YouTube user Doodlebops FTW show this DVD. **The DVD opening video shows the main menu: a white background with rainbow dots in the distance; in the front there's purple dots which has the Doodlebops logo, the DVD title, the episodes, the "play all" feature, and the bonus features. *The rare music video for Abracadabra is included as a bonus feature. It is also found as a bonus feature on the Rock and Bop with the Doodlebops DVD. *The cover of this DVD features the Doodlebops wearing their season 1 costumes, despite the fact that this DVD came out during second season pre-production. *The title of this DVD is mistaken as "Abraca-Deedee It's Magic", possibly due to the title not correctly fitting in the star under the Doodlebops logo. *This is the fourth volume of the Doodlebop DVD volume collection **Volume 1 being The Doodlebops: Music and Fun. **Volume 2 being The Doodlebops: Let's Move. **Volume 3 being The Doodlebops: Let's Have Some Fun. **Volume 5 being The Doodlebops: Twist, Turn, Dance and Learn. **volume 6 being The Doodlebops: Keep Trying Gallery Category:DVD's Category:Doodlebops merchandise